The Free Agent
by DeathbyMetal94
Summary: After a free agent has his first match he gets an offer he cant refuse what will happen after this amazing chain of events R
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first WWE story and I hope it's going to be a good one. I don't own any of the wrestlers except for my own

Now then about this story this is basically what I would like to happen if I was in the WWE so there will be no scripts and I think it's to hard to keep up with their real names so everyone will be referred to as their stage names

Also about the pairings, I'm going to put it to a vote the following Divas will be entered:

Mickie James

Melina Perez

Maria (If she is chosen I will figure something out)

Candice Michelle

Kelly Kelly (Leaning against because I'm not really interested but oh well)

I flat out refuse to do Layla, Jillian, or Beth Phoenix (this one for obvious reasons)

Now then we're almost there first the Story is set the week after CM Punk gets the intercontinental championship from William Regal

Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that was 1/19/09

* * *

He stood behind the curtain as the first match ended nervous to enter in his first match. He wasn't really apart of the RAW roster but he was happy to be here all the same.

He moved out from behind the curtain and down the ramp as he was queued by a tech for the commercial break. His job as a free agent made it so that he had to enter during the commercial so the WWE didn't have to pay for an entrance that the audience was probably never going to see again.

As he slid into the ring he thought about the match and how he felt to get the call. He had been home last week watching RAW when CM Punk won the IC belt from William Regal later that night he got a call from Stephanie McMahon saying she needed him to go up against William Regal the following week.

At first he was reluctant because he was very new and didn't want to face an angry Regal but decided to suck it up and go for it. However that was the worst part of his job free agents were only really used to warm up competitors or as fillers, he was being used to channel William's rage.

Usually free agents were used as punching bags they got thrown around hit with finishers and then they lost he couldn't even recall a free agent that had ever won a match.

Suddenly Lillian Garcia's voice broke him out of his train of thought as William Regal's theme also cut on, she spoke, "The following match is set for one fall on the way to the ring from Blackpool, England weighing 240 lbs William Regal!" which was promptly followed by loud boos.

He watched as the angry Regal made his way to the ring followed by an equally angry-looking Layla.

Again Lillian spoke this time pointing to him she said,"And already in the ring his opponent from Mount Holly, North Carolina weighing 227 lbs Ryan Hoffman!" As she finished he raised his right arm however was meet with only a few cheers because no one had ever heard of him.

The bell rang and the match had begun with the two grappling in the middle of the ring. Regal having the size advantage quickly took charge, however not without a fight. Ryan was finally pushed into a turnbuckle and Regal threw his shoulder into Ryan as hard as he could. The referee pulled Regal off of him but Regal tried to ram him as soon as the ref let him go however he missed and Ryan immediately shoved his boot into Regal's back.

Ryan backed off a little which proved to be a mistake as Regal recovered and sent a running clothesline at Ryan knocked him on his back. He rolled out of the way and quickly got up which would spell his doom, because while he was down Regal decided to end it quickly and secretly pulled out his brass knuckles and put them on. Seeing this Layla tried to get in the ring but stopped by the referee; and that's when it hit Ryan right in the jaw eliciting loud boos from the crowd.

Ryan quickly went down and Regal covered right when the referee turned around. Ryan was out cold and could only faintly hear a,"1...2..." but then the count stopped and he heard shouting instead along with the pressure on his chest leaving.

When Ryan got up to see he saw CM Punk yelling at Regal and Regal at Punk. And that's when he saw it, his chance to get noticed. He quietly snuck up behind Regal and pulled him into a roll-up pin.

The next thing he heard astonished him to no end,"1...2...3!" followed quickly by the sound of a bell.

As he got off of Regal and retreated under the ropes he also heard the words he would cherish forever,"Here's your winner Ryan Hoffman!" as he made his way back to the locker room he bumped into CM Punk who patted him on the back and turned him around while telling him to, "Relish the look on Regal's face." This was obviously a look of disbelief with the equally confused Layla. Punk and Ryan finally moved back to the locker room after celebrating a little more.

"Way to go kid that's one way to get yourself noticed by the WWE." Punk said when they reached his locker room.

"Thanks but you distracted him after that brass knuckle punch I thought it was over." Ryan replied.

"Hey it's no problem anytime I can get Regal out the way for this," Punk said pointing to the Intercontinental Championship belt," it's a welcome thing."

"Speaking of which if you were on RAW that win would probably have shot you into a chance to win this." He added

"Well thanks again but I got to go see a certain GM about my pay." Ryan finished.

"Again no problem man if you're ever back on RAW give me a call." Punk said exchanging phone numbers with Ryan.

He left the room with a final wave and set off to Find Stephanie McMahon's office, when he ran into a familiar face he loved to watch, Kofi Kingston.

"Hey, Ryan right I saw your match nice work." He said before they passed each other.

"Thanks man that means a lot coming from you." Ryan replied. "By the way do you know where Stephanie McMahon's office is?" he asked hoping Kofi knew.

"Yeah man It's down this hall and to the left trust me you'll know when you see it. Oh sorry I have to go I have a tag match with Punk in a few minutes, See ya!" Kofi said as he ran in the direction Ryan had just come from.

Getting the directions he needed he moved on and soon found out what Kofi meant by you can't miss it. The door had in giant letters and gold platting the words Stephanie McMahon. Working up the nerve Ryan knocked on Stephanie's door and waited for permission to answer. Soon after she came out and greeted him while telling him to come in.

"So you beat Regal tonight and I assume you're here for your pay." She said sitting down in an oversized leather chair behind a wooden desk.

"Yes Mrs. McMahon that's why I'm here if it's no trouble." Ryan replied remaining as polite as possible to keep on her good side since he had heard the rumors of the McMahon vengeance.

"It's no trouble, however please call me Stephanie I hate it when people call me Mrs. McMahon." She said with a smile as she wrote a check and handed it to him.

He gladly but not greedily took the check and shoved it in his pocket saying," Sorry I'm just so overwhelmed by that win. Holy Crap…!" he exclaimed when he glanced at the number on the check. "That's not what you said on the phone!"

"Well no offense but I assumed you would lose. So I raised it to the winner's wage is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, no problem..." he spoke as he was walking out of the room.

"Wait!" she suddenly yelled as he attempted to leave the room.

"Yes…?" he questioned as he returned to where he was standing before.

"I think I have a proposition for you." She said with a smirk as she watched him raise an eyebrow at her words.

* * *

W00t cliffhanger

O my god I haven't written a chapter in forever and this was definitely the longest I've ever written so yay

So next chapter we'll see what Stephanie's proposition is however I think I made it too obvious anyway as always R&R

~Hangman'sNckbrkr~


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sweet one chapter and I've already got a fan that I don't actually know unlike my other story

Anyway time for the disclaimer: Your mother is a hamster and neither she nor I own anything belonging to the WWE

Votes so far:

Mickie James – 0

Melina – 0

Maria – 0

Candice Michelle – 0

Kelly Kelly – 0

Come on guys I need to know other wise I won't know what to write about

So enough of this onto the story

* * *

"So you understand the terms?" Stephanie asked as she reached out to shake Ryan's hand.

"Perfectly." He replied shaking her hand and was about to leave for the second time.

"Wait one more thing." She said quickly stopping him again.

"Yes?" he questioned closing the door and leaning on the wall next to it.

"I just want to make sure the fans now about our newest member, so I want to get a camera crew in here so you can sign your contract and to explain the conditions." She finished motioning him to sit in a chair while she called for a camera crew.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ryan got up to get it. After he opened the door the camera crew immediately pushed past him and set up in a way to get both of their faces in the shot from a diagonal angle.

Finally when they finished setting up they motioned they were ready and the broadcast soon began after.

"So it's decided then you will become the WWE's newest member." Stephanie started making sure to keep eye contact with Ryan and not the camera. "I'm offering you a three month contract but there will some conditions." She added then paused so he could talk.

"What kind of conditions?" Ryan asked acting like he had not heard them but 10 minutes ago.

"Well the first is, is that if you win a championship in the three months you will then receive a contract for a full two years, however of you fail to win a championship but win 4 out 12 of your matches you will be given another three month contract to try again, the second is that every time you are forced to just take the three month contract the championship contract time will decrease by half." She finished finally taking a breath. "Do you agree to and understand these conditions?" Stephanie asked restating the same question as before.

"Yes I understand perfectly Stephanie." Ryan said picking up the pen and contract Stephanie laid out for him and quickly signed it.

"Very good you are free to go, and let me be the first to welcome you to the WWE." She said with a smile on her face as she again shook his hand.

The camera man signaled for the crew to cut and they soon left to continue follow other superstars to get interviews or backstage fights.

"Now then just the matter of your entrance and theme, have you decided on them?" Stephanie asked returning to her business mood as soon as the camera left her face.

"Yes I want my theme to be Re-Education (Through Labor) by Rise Against, and for my entrance since I'm not that well known I thought I'd just walk down the ramp maybe high five the fans and get in the ring no big deal." Ryan answered obviously having already thought about the question.

"Short, cheap, and to the point, I like it." She replied another smile on her face as she wrote the information down. "OK I think that's everything I suggest you get some rest here's the address of the hotel that most of the other wrestlers are staying at on me for tonight." She finished handing him apiece of paper with the address and a check for the hotel which he placed in his left pocket so as not to confuse it with his other check.

"Thanks again Stephanie and I guess I'll get going before it gets any darker." He replied finally leaving the room and headed for his rental car in the back parking lot.

When he pulled into the hotel parking lot he realized it was only 9:30 and he could still catch the Main Event if he hurried. Fortunately he was the only one checking in at the moment and he was able to get to his room on the top floor (which was reserved for the WWE superstars only) by 9:40 and he immediately set down his suitcase and found the USA channel.

He turned it to the channel just in time to see Stephanie walking down the ramp apparently to talk about the consequences Randy would suffer according to Michael Cole.

As Cole predicted Stephanie said, "I'm out here to address the actions of Randy Orton last week." She paused then said, "Now Orton if you think because you won the Royal Rumble last night that your off the hook." She proceeded to talk about the lawsuits and how she wasn't threatened by them then 'invited' Randy to the ring.

After a few seconds later Randy followed by Legacy and his lawyers walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

Once Randy started to talk it all kind of got boring until the entire RAW roster excluding himself came onto the stage, and all he could think was how mad he was to not be there especially after Orton threatened to cancel Wrestlemania.

And he couldn't help but laugh once Stephanie said the words "Firing you would be too easy." And out came Shane moving slowly down to the ring and removing his jacket on the way and proceeded to take down Randy and punch him repeatedly punch all the way up the ramp until Randy ran while Shane was distracted with DiBiase.

When the show ended soon after he changed the channel and watched random shows until he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up with a headache and a stinging sensation on his jaw, in all the excitement somehow he had forgotten his injured from the Power of the Punch. Getting out of the bed he went to check his jaw in the mirror.

Upon seeing himself in the mirror he quickly decided it was only a small bruise and could easily be lived with. After taking some medicine and brushing his teeth he hopped in the shower and headed down to the gym after changing in to a grey sleeveless shirt and some red gym shorts.

Not surprisingly he was not the only WWE star there. The others included: Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, both members of Cryme Tyme, and Jamie Noble. Punk noticed his arrival and went to greet him when Rey finished lifting since Punk was spotting him.

"Nice bruise doesn't look to painful though." Punk said as he walked up to Ryan giving him a high five. "You've probably seen him before but here is Rey Mysterio, Rey this is Ryan the guy I helped out last night." CM Punk introduced being sure to shove the fact that he helped in there.

"Oh yeah I was watching your match don't worry about that bruise it'll probably be gone by the end of the day or early tomorrow, and by the way congrats on the contract those were some pretty weird conditions." Rey said shaking Ryan's hand and going back to the bench-press to spot Jamie.

"Hey do think you could spot me on the leg press real quick?" Punk asked motioned to the machine to his left.

"Only if you spot me after." Ryan replied heading over to the machine. "How much weight you want?" Ryan asked getting a 45 weight from a nearby rack assuming he at least wanted two 45s on each side.

"Let's do two 45s and a 25 on each side." Punk answered as he got into position.

"Alright I was going to go for the same." Ryan said getting the weights and waited for Punk to get ready and released the latch. They did 3 sets of 12 each and after Ryan finished his last set Punk basically introduced him to the people he hadn't met yet and at this point more people showed up including: John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Kofi Kingston, Melina, and Kelly Kelly.

As Punk introduced him to everyone they all congratulated him and shook his hand welcoming him to the RAW roster. However when Punk tried to introduce Ryan to Kofi all Kofi could say was "We've already met and I'm surprised he's letting you parade him around telling everyone how you helped him." He joked and he walked to a treadmill and started running.

"So now what do you guys do around here?" Ryan said after completing a few miles on the treadmill and getting some bench pressing in.

"Well usually we go home to rest up for our next match." He replied, "Why what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know I just don't think I can stay in one spot long enough to drive home now that I've got my blood pumping." Ryan answered hoping he could just hang out now that he met the people he had watched since he was 12 (well some of them anyway since he's 22).

"Well it may not help with the blood pumping situation but you want to see if anyone wants to go to the movies or something?" Punk asked.

"Sure why not what movie?" Ryan replied.

"Um… how about Gran Torino I heard it was awesome." Punk said.

"Ok who's going with us?" Ryan questioned.

"Well let's just ask everybody." answered Punk and he turned around and pretty much loudly asked everyone at once if they wanted to see Gran Torino. Everyone said yes and quickly finished their workouts.

"Jeez that's a lot of people." Ryan said not expecting everyone to say yes.

After everyone got showers and changed into normal clothes they created arrangements to carpool. Jamie Noble and John Cena went with Rey while Shad, JTG, and Kofi went with Shawn and Punk, Melina, and Kelly rode with Ryan.

When they got to the theater everyone purchased their tickets and got snacks. When the movie ended it was around 4:45 so they decided to go to Chile's for dinner. They of course had a long wait because they had 11 people. When everyone had finished and the laughter found a pause they finally went back to the hotel.

Because they got back to the hotel at around 7:45 everyone decided to get together and watch ECW even though there would be 11 people in one room. When ECW finished someone pulled out a deck of cards and they played BS until 10:35. At that point everyone went back to their rooms after they had passed around Ryan's cell phone and given him theirs to exchange numbers.

Ryan almost immediately regretted this however as he received at least 20 prank texts throughout the night. Eventually the group soon went to their own rooms to sleep leaving Ryan in his room alone to rest himself.

* * *

I hate having to write these at 2 in the morning but oh well hope it was good and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE

~Hangman'sNckbrkr~


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here we go third chapter. I read my story on live preview and I didn't realize the chapters were so small I'll try to make 'em longer

Anyway these are the votes so far:

Mickie James – 1

Melina – 1

Katie Lea – 1 (I replaced Kelly because I would be lost if she was chosen)

Maria – 0

Candice – 0

Ok I got a few but that's a lot less than I had hoped, luckily I shouldn't need these for a while

Disclaimer: I blah blah blah who cares

* * *

The next morning Ryan woke up at 9:00 in the morning and quickly went through his morning routine. After he finished he walked out of his room after packing his suitcase to see that the hall was empty. Ryan felt sort of guilty because he had worn out his friends out to the point where they couldn't get up.

He rolled his suitcase down the hall and into the elevator while pressing the button for the first floor. Just as the door was closing he heard a feminine voice yell to hold the door. Ryan obliged to the voice's wish and held the door back revealing the face of Mickie James.

"Thanks I thought I wasn't gonna make it in time." She said lugging her suitcase in behind her. "So you new to RAW?" she asked getting situated.

"Yeah I just signed my contract Monday." He answered offering his hand for a handshake. "My name's Ryan."

"Oh yeah I saw that, I'm Mickie. Where were you when Stephanie confronted Randy?" she questioned while shaking his hand.

"Stephanie sent my here to get some rest when I saw it though I was so mad I missed it I would've beaten the crap out of Randy." Ryan replied.

"Well you deserved that rest that was a nice win, especially after taking that punch!" she exclaimed eyeing the bruise that hadn't gone away yet.

"So what are you planning to do this week?" Ryan asked having no plans of his own other than to workout.

"I don't really know maybe hang with my friends in Richmond. You?" she replied with own question.

"Probably be the same just different city." He said as he realized they were on the ground floor. They exited and found some chairs in the lobby close to each other and continued talking willing to waste time.

"Where do you live?" Mickie asked wondering if he meant the same state and different city or anything like that.

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana I finished college last year and decided I liked it to much to leave." He said remembering the good times his alma mater held.

"Let me guess… LSU?" she asked.

"You know it!" Ryan proudly proclaimed grabbing a shirt that said 'LSU National Champions 2007' out of his bag and held in front of him. All Mickie could do was roll her eyes and snatch the shirt and throw it at him. "Unnecessary." He said pulling it off his face and putting it back in his bag.

"Hey let me see your phone real quick?" she asked after looking at her watch.

"Sure but only if I can see yours." He replied trading cell phones with her realizing why she wanted it.

"There now I know what number to ignore if you call." Mickie said tossing his phone back with a strange smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow and handing her back her phone.

"No reason." She said quickly getting up and going to the front desk to check out.

He flipped open his phone to see a picture of him with the shirt on his face. _'Well that's not really embarrassing.' _He thought, but then the embarrassing part started as he found out what Mickie did.

The ringtone echoed through the lobby since Mickie turned the volume all the way up and set it to Bubblegum by Rasheeda. He quickly shut his phone and reopened it trying to replace the ringtone finding no others than the one that started blaring again.

"NOT COOL!" he suddenly yelled out making quite a few people jump. He went to go confront Mickie but when he looked up she was waving at him going out the door. She had sent him the picture and song from her phone and right after asked for his phone he couldn't help but admire the ingenious plan.

Ryan sighed and went to the front desk to check out as well deciding not to waste anymore time in the lobby plus he had a long drive back to Louisiana. Finishing check out he walked out of the automatic into the sun and finally to his car.

As soon as Ryan arrived at home he immediately went to his room and fell on the bed and fell asleep.

When he woke up at 3:00 he went to his workout room and did everything he could to wake him from his nap including pushups, sit-ups, treadmill, bench press, and leg press. When he finished he grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a black element symbol in the middle and picked up his board and a worn pair of Ethnies heading into the backyard where he kept his underground pool which he kept empty during the winter months to use it for the purpose it was about to fulfill,

He dropped into the empty bowl mostly just skimming the edges not really in the mood to do anything big. He ended his run at around 5:30 because he began craving food. Fixing himself something out of the pantry he cooked it and ate it.

After dinner he went to the living room and picked up an xbox360 controller playing WWE Smackdown vs. RAW 2009 until he almost dropped dead from being too tired to go on.

THE NEXT MONDAY

Ryan headed out to the arena from the hotel where everyone on the RAW roster stayed. Tonight he would have to face Santino Marella, well let's just say he wasn't worried. After he changed into his ring clothes, some black pants and no shirt with a pair of black wrestling boots, he headed towards the stage since his match was first, before his match however Shane McMahon confronted Randy Orton and Legacy hitting all three with a kendo stick.

When Re-education(Through Labor) started playing he walked on the stage and he slightly head banged down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans on both sides of the ramp. Lillian announced his entry to the ring, "The following contest is set for one-fall introducing first from Mount Holly, North Carolina, weighing in at 227 lbs Ryan Hoffman." Followed by a lot of cheering as he jumped onto the apron and used the top rope to slingshot himself into the ring.

"And his opponent now residing in New Jersey weighing 230 lbs accompanied by Beth Phoenix the Glamazon and Rosa Mendez Santino Marella." Lillian continued as Satino's music came on and he and Beth walked to the ring.

Wasting no time when the bell rang Santino ran at Ryan but was met with a drop toe hold. Quickly getting up Ryan grabbed Santino by the head but felt Santino grab onto his own head and was pulled down for a jawbreaker. He held his jaw as he turned around and felt Santino's arms wrap around him to suplex Ryan but was countered when Ryan tried to elbow Santino but he ducked and was caught in a DDT position instead. After raising his arm taunting Santino Ryan kicked his right leg forward, using the momentum to carry him and Santino to the ground hitting Santino square on the temple.

Flipping Santino on his back Ryan went for the pin but Santino kicked out at 2 ½. Pulling Santino up again Ryan pushed him against the ropes and whipped Santino across the ring and then bounced of the ring ropes to the right of Santino and hit him with a body block sending Santino to the apron where he rolled off.

Santino stood up outside the ring and started holding his head and putting a hand on his chest. By the time Santino recovered the referee had counted to five and he slid back where Ryan was waiting and super kicked Santino against the ropes.

Pulling Santino off the ropes and to the middle of the ring Ryan kicked Santino in the stomach and pulled him into a powerbomb position, however Santino flipped Ryan over his back and onto the mat. Rising to his feet Ryan was whipped to the corner where Santino punched him and climbed on the second rope to monkey flip Ryan. When Santino tried to pick him up Ryan grabbed his legs and pulled them out from under him.

Ryan then moved to Santino upper body and grabbed his arm rolled twisting Santino's arm and smashed on the ground. He then picked Santino up again and put his head between his legs and pointed to the roof. He then positioned his legs behind Santino's arms and flipped over Santino holding him in position for the pin.

The ref got on the ground and counted, "1…2…3!" then he got up and signaled for the bell.

Ryan got up and he felt pressure on his arm. He looked up to see the ref raise his arm. He then let Ryan's arm go and he proceeded to climb to the second rope raising his arm. He got down Beth was standing behind him with a scowl on her face with Rosa standing behind her.

Ryan then got a slap to the face. Holding his cheek with his left hand he got in Beth's face raised his right arm. Beth flinched when he lowered it thinking he was going to hit her back, but he just turned his back on her and left the ring heading back to the locker room.

He knew Beth would probably be angry later and take it out on her opponent but at the moment it wasn't his problem, he would apologize later if Candice lost but right now he needed a shower.

He walked into the men's locker room and sat down on a bench untying his boots. After getting the second one of he looked up and saw many of the people he had hung out with last week. After he finished changing someone got up in his face and it took him a few seconds to realize that who was in his face was Santino.

"You're going to pay for that little move out there _Ryan._ Messing with me is one thing but when you mess with the Glamazon I come for you." He said poking Ryan's chest when he finished.

"So next week it's me and the Glamazon versus you and a female partner you'd better start looking." Santino said moving to his own locker with a lot of eyes staring at him and Ryan.

"Fine you'll get your match but don't expect to win I'll beat you even easier next week." Ryan said walking out of the locker room to find Stephanie about the match. When he found her office he knocked and waited until Shane answered the door.

"What do you want?" Shane questioned still angry about Randy's attempted attack.

"To talk to Stephanie about a match next week." He calmly replied as Shane apologized and let him in the room.

"Ah, Ryan what can I do for you?" she asked looking up from her papers that she was straightening.

"A match next week mixed tag with me versus Santino and Beth." He said hoping she would agree.

"Alright done but who's gonna be your partner?" she asked raising an eyebrow, she had seen the slap but it had looked like he had just shaken it off.

"I have a few people in mind but I'll get back to you on that." He replied.

"What made you want this match?" Shane asked who had been leaning on the wall behind Ryan.

"Santino challenged me in the locker room and there's no way I'm taking any crap over someone I just beat." He said leaving the room and heading to the locker room to tell Santino, get his shower and watch Beth's match to see whether or not it would be possible to ask Candice to tag with him, after all if she lost she would probably want revenge.

Ryan found Santino in his street clothes in the locker room waiting to go out to the ring with Beth like he always did. "I just got our match approved for next hope you enjoy casts cause after next week you're gonna be wearing one for a long, long time." He said getting in Santino's face and then walking to the shower.

When he got out Santino was gone and he sat down to watch the match on the TV that was on the wall of the locker room. Throughout the match he cheered for Candice but he was kind of glad when the match ended and Candice had lost. _'She'll be more willing to help after getting beaten by her so she can get back at Beth.' _Ryan thought as he made his way to the curtain to meet Candice when she came back up the ramp.

She came around the corner holding her side when she ran into someone. She looked up to see someone she had seen before but couldn't remember where from or what his name was.

"Hi I'm Ryan I'm new here um… I beat Santino earlier and I was wondering if you wanted to get even with Beth?" he asked and introduced himself at the same time.

"Hi I'm Candice and as much as I would like to I don't think I can I sorry but I need to go change and get some rest." She said as she walked.

"Ok I'll see you later." He said slightly disappointed.

On the way back to the hotel after RAW ended he was still debating whether to choose Mickie, Melina, or Kelly Kelly. After checking in he moved to the elevator finding it empty and pressed the button for the top floor, but just as the doors started to close CM Punk got into the elevator and saw who else was in.

"Hey man nice match." He said putting his suitcase on the floor of the elevator.

"Thanks man, but can I ask you something?" he asked attempting to get advice on who to choose.

"Sure man what is it?" Punk said leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"Who should I choose for my first mixed tag match?" he asked unsure if Punk would know.

"Well either Melina or Mickie after all Melina is the Women's Champion and Mickie has held it four times in the past both would be good choices." Punk said as he considered the question.

"Thanks man you eliminated a few choices there I'll talk to them both later and then we'll see if Santino is so eager to challenge me after next week." Ryan said as the elevator reached the top floor and they each walked to their separate rooms to rest for their respective matches next week.

* * *

Finally finished so far so good this chapter I personally felt was really long cause I got stuck on a lot of parts but oh well it's done now

VOTE PEOPLE

Hangman'sNckbrkr


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again and I would just like to say thanks for the few reviews that I have received

Ok so far votes:

Mickie James – 1

Melina – 1

Katie Lea – ­1

Maria – 0

Candice – 0

ARRRRGGG I need more votes come on and what's up with the fact that I get a bunch of hits and then after a day no one hits 'til the next chapter TELL YOUR FRIENDS PEOPLE

Disclaimer: if I have to say it I will punch you in the throat

* * *

The next morning Ryan awoke to a blaring alarm. He smacked the clock shutting it off however the momentum from turning over carried him off the bed and onto the floor.

'_Well that was fun'_ he thought getting untangled from the comforter and heading to the shower. When he turned the water off he moved to the sink to get the rest of his routine done. Grabbing his cell phone and wallet he went on a mission to find the two girls who could help him next week.

The first was Melina whom he found in the weight room again, jogging on the treadmill.

"Hey what's up?" he said standing next to her machine.

"Not much just jogging you?" she asked flashing a smile.

"Well I have an intergender tag match next week and I was wondering if you could help me out." He replied returning the smile.

"I don't know they haven't given us the card yet so I don't even know if I'm pre-booked next week but I'll get back to you when they do." She answered stopping the treadmill and grabbed a towel from her bag.

"I'll be waiting." He said smiling one more time and left to find the other that could possibly help him.

Not knowing where Mickie hung out since he had only seen her in the lobby last week to check out Ryan pulled out his phone and searched for her number. He pressed the call button placing the phone next to his ear waiting for a response.

After three rings a tired voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mickie how are you?" he asked recognizing her voice.

"Pretty tired Ryan I just woke up." She replied recognizing his voice as well.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you." Ryan said felling genuinely guilty for having woken her up.

"Yes but it's no trouble I was about to wake up anyway." She said noticing the guilt, "so what did you call about?" she asked stretching while walking to the bathroom.

"I wanted to know where you were and if you wanted to do something." He said heading back to the elevator.

"Well by now you know where I am and as for doing something what'd you have in mind?" she questioned while setting the phone down and turning it on speaker phone.

"I don't really know maybe order room service watch movies?" he asked considering the question greatly.

"Sounds like fun what movies do you have?" she asked reaching for her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Jeez, 20 questions much? But as for movies I've got Die Hard, Ghostbusters, and The Warriors." He said remembering the movies he never left at home.

There was a pause and he heard spitting in the background and water running. "Sorry about that. Bring all of them I haven't seen Die Hard or Ghostbusters in forever and I've never heard of The Warriors but it sounds good." she finished and rinsed her brush and threw it back in her travel bag grabbing out the next thing to do.

"First, no problem and second if you like Die Hard then you'll love The Warriors." He replied reaching his door and slid in the key unlocking it.

"Ok let me get ready so meet me here in about 30 minutes." She said hurrying to get off the phone and into the shower.

"Right what room?" he asked grabbing the movies and the remote for his TV.

"3015." She said picking up the phone again and turning it off speaker phone.

"Great see ya in 30 minutes." He finished putting his thumb on the end call button.

"Ok I'll see you then." She said as she hung up the phone and hopped in the shower.

So for the next thirty minutes Ryan listened to his iPod taping on the movie cases with the beat waiting for Mickie to get ready. When he decided that enough time had passed he walked out the door with the movies in his hand as he made the short trek from his room in 3007 to hers in 3015. When he knocked on the door Mickie soon answered wearing a brown tank top and jeans.

"Hey come on in." She said smiling.

"Thanks so what do you have in mind in the ways of food?" he asked setting the movies next to the TV and sitting on the end of her bed.

"I don't know how about pizza?" she asked moving around the bed to the phone to order.

"Sure just cheese for me please." He replied putting Die Hard into the disk drive of the DVD player on top of the TV.

"Ok he said it would be 20 minutes until it gets here, what's first?" She asked bouncing on the bed and lying on the pillows she had laid out for them near the headboard.

"Die Hard, Bruce Willis's second best performance." Ryan answered lying back next to Mickie.

"Second best? What was the first?" she questioned looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"The Fifth Element no doubt." He answered confidently.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten that one that was a great movie." She replied as the starting credits began rolling.

"I'll be right back." Ryan said getting up and removing something from his pocket.

"Where you going it's about to start." She asked confused on why he would want to miss the movie. Then he revealed what had been in his pocket, two mini popcorn bags with movie theater butter.

He put them in the microwave and grabbed some sodas out of the mini fridge handing one to Mickie. When the popcorn was done he pulled them out and gave one to Mickie, and before could sit down there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He said chuckling slightly. It was the pizza man. Ryan reached for his wallet and was paying the man when he seemed to recognize Ryan.

"Hey you're Ryan Hoffman can I have your autograph?!" the pizza man asked excitedly while handing him his pizza.

"Sure let me just go get some paper and a pen." With that Ryan brought the pizzas inside and quickly found a pen and paper and signed it. Then he got a brilliant idea why not get the guy two signatures.

"Hey Mickie the pizza guy recognized me and he wanted an autograph so I thought why don't you sign it too I bet he would love it." He said explaining his plan to Mickie.

"Sure thing, bring it over here." She replied pausing the movie. She then signed the paper and sat on the bed waiting for Ryan's return.

"Here you go man. You now have the first ever Ryan Hoffman autograph with a little something extra." Ryan said handing him the paper.

"Holy Crap! Mickie James signed it too thank you soooooo much." He said obviously a big wrestling fan.

"No problem man, have a good day." Ryan said moving back into the room.

"So how was your first autograph?" Mickie asked when he came back and laid next to her again.

"It was awesome I never thought I would be asked for autographs so quick." He said still in amazement at the fact that a pizza guy recognized him.

"You'll get used to it now come let's start the movie again." She begged him wanting to watch the movie.

"Ok ok go ahead start it." He replied as she restarted the movie.

The next 7 hours consisted of popcorn fights lots of soda and laughing as Ghostbusters came on last until they finally fell asleep to the credits of the movie.

* * *

Cool another chapter done I seem to work faster at night but anyway as usual REMEMBER TO VOTE and have a nice day

Hangman'sNckbrkr


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh I again read my story and I hate it. It sounds like one of those stories you like at first but then you realize it's crappy.

Oh well I hope it gets better. Anyway votes are the same as apparently no one likes voting other than the people who have already voted.

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't

* * *

The next morning Ryan's eyes slowly opened revealing the form of Mickie James with her back facing him. It took him a few seconds to register the fact that he had fallen asleep next to Mickie and she had moved so that his arm was over her and her back was against his chest.

A blush slowly appeared on his face as he moved away from her sleeping form. He barely knew her and he had accidently fallen asleep with her. All Ryan could think about was how Mickie was going to react to this.

After grabbing the DVDs he quietly ran back to his room to brush his teeth and take a shower. While he was there he packed his suitcase and left it next to his door. Arriving back at Mickie's door which he had propped open using the lock he opened the door and walked back in. Luckily Mickie hadn't woken up and he slowly shook her awake.

"Morning." She said with a smile on her face as she sat up.

"Morning to you too." He replied sitting in a chair that was next to the bed.

"That was really fun what made you decide to do this?" she asked referring to the previous night.

"I don't know it started out with me just looking for a partner for my tag match then we ended up hanging out." He said remembering he hadn't yet asked her to be his partner.

"You were gonna ask me to be your partner?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I have a tag match against Santino and Beth and I was going to ask if you wanted to be my partner." Ryan explained silently hoping she would accept.

"Sure I'll be your partner but why didn't you ask me last night?" she asked.

"I got so caught up in all the fun I forgot about the match until this morning." He replied.

"Well I have to go get ready." Mickie finished and moved into the bathroom.

While she was in the shower Ryan realized he didn't really know how she fought, well he had seen her in the ring, but he had no clue how she _really _fought after all you don't become a champion by being predictable.

When the water stopped he looked for something to cover his eyes so he buried his face in a pillow.

"Hey are you covering your eyes?" Mickie asked through the door.

She heard a muffled, "Yeah," and walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel quickly getting dressed in a red short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Ok you can look now." She said pulling on a pair of shoes.

Ryan pulled his head out of the pillow and looked at her.

"You look good but can I ask you something?" he said looking her up and down.

"Sure what is it?" she questioned.

"Well since we're partners I thought we should probably get to know each others' styles, so I was wondering if you wanted to train with me this week." He said unsure if he was being weird or not.

"Where would we train?" she asked.

"Me and a couple of friends built a wrestling ring in my garage." He explained helping her pack her clothes into her suitcase.

"Ok I'll go but who are we going to train with?" she questioned picking up the clothes she had left in the bathroom.

"My buddies Hunter and Brooke they helped me build the ring and helped me raise enough money to join the OVW Beginner's program by selling tickets to watch us wrestle." He replied zipping up her suitcase.

"Why haven't I seen you before I go to a lot of the shows?" she asked remembering the days she spent in the OVW.

"I couldn't afford the advanced course's tuition I mean I could barely afford the tuition of the beginner's course." He explained wishing he could've finished and go straight to the WWE instead of being forced to be a free agent.

"It's actually the reason why I was a free agent I was trying to get enough money to go back and complete the training." He said opening the door. "I'll be right back." He finished as he moved to his door, opened it, and grabbed his suitcase.

"Well sounds like either way I would've eventually seen you." She said smiling.

"Yeah but I think I rather sooner than later." He said smiling back rolling his suitcase next to her and picking up her suitcase.

"Hey I can carry my own luggage." She said walking after him.

"So I can't do something nice for you after all you agreed to be my partner." He said laughing.

"You didn't have to it's not like if you don't do things for me I'll change my mind." She replied entering the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor.

The rest of the elevator ride down was silent and when they got to the ground floor they immediately went to the checkout desk. When they had checked out the pair went to their separate cars, Mickie agreeing to follow behind him all the way back to Baton Rogue.

After the long drive back to Ryan's house Mickie wanted to do something to stretch herself out. Leading her into the weight room he picked up some free weights and put them back on the stand. They mostly did sit-ups push-ups and leg stretches to get out the kinks from the drive.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Ryan said handing her a towel and walking towards the kitchen.

"If it's no trouble I haven't had burgers in a while." She said realizing she suddenly had a craving for a burger.

"It's no trouble; I always have some burgers here because I love 'em so much." He said grabbing four patties out of the refrigerator and put them on the tray. They walked to the porch in the backyard where Ryan kept the grill while Mickie put her legs in the empty pool.

"Why's your pool empty?" she asked swinging her legs.

"Well a couple reasons one being that I think it's easier to refill than to have to clean it and two because I like to skate it, it gives me a rush." He explained flipping the burgers.

"When are they going to be ready?" she asked holding her stomach pretending to be starved.

"Soon go inside and grab what you want and some plates it should all be in the fridge well, except for the plates." He replied placing the burgers on a tray while Mickie went into the house giggling.

Mickie came back out of the house holding a ketchup bottle, a tomato, some lettuce, cheese and buns.

Sitting at a card table on the porch they completed and ate the hamburgers while getting to know each other, mostly about where they each grew up and how they got involved with wrestling.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ryan asked after cleaning up the table.

"I wanna see this wrestling ring you have made." Mickie said moving toward where she guessed was the garage.

"Ok just be warned it's a little tightly packed." He said following her to the garage.

When they entered the room Mickie was amazed. It was just like a WWE ring except there was very little room in between the ring and the walls and the apron instead of saying RAW said BRWL.

"Wow this is awesome but how did you get people in here to watch it?" she asked admiring the authenticity.

"We put it on wheels and moved it to the driveway." He replied pulling up the apron to reveal wheels on all four turnbuckles.

Suddenly something shiny caught her eye. On the far wall there were five golden title belts hanging from hooks.

"Wow you guys went all out with this I thought you were low on money." She stated pulling down the women's championship.

"Well this was before I decided to go to professional. It started when my grandpa died and gave my family the inheritance. I took mine and moved here. But then Hunter got it into my head that we should build our own ring using my money of course, then came the championships and of course those drained the rest of my money, but we were still making a lot from the matches so I was fine." Ryan finished finally taking a breath.

"Wow. How come there are five titles I thought it was just you, Hunter, and Brooke?" she questioned confused.

"No me and Hunter weren't the only ones a lot of my friends including my cousins Kelly and Cory were competitors once." Ryan explained wrapping the belt around Mickie's waist.

"Well then how about we call 'em up? I mean I can't just take this belt from you I want to earn it." She said hanging it up on the wall.

"It could be good training." He said mostly to himself,"Problem is we retired the league when I joined OVW so most of them might not come back."

"Well no harm in trying." Mickie said optimistically.

"Yeah but all this can wait 'til tomorrow right now let's have a warm-up fight not with each other but to mostly practice tag team moves." He said sliding into the ring.

For the next few hours they practiced moves and hot tags bouncing all over the ring and Mickie gave Ryan some pointers on submissions.

When they were all tired from their workout they each took showers and went to sleep Mickie being in Ryan's room and Ryan sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Cool another one down. Next Chapter includes Phone calls, dusting, dropkicks to the ankle, and… a Rock Band 2 Contest???!!!! Who's idea was that?!

I have completely decided that the vote will be called off mostly cause I have a complete story brewing in my head it involves heartbreak forgetfulness and brutality and in my mind it will be epic hopefully on fanfiction as well

P.S. I didn't realize until after I named it that BRWL sounds like brawl and I thought it was hilarious

~DeathbyMetal~


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here we go again last chapter was mostly a filler.

So I told last chap that there was going to be major changes to the story line and some of you might not like what I'm gonna do but trust me if it goes the way I hope it does it'll be worth it.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the BRWL (as far as I know)

* * *

Ryan could here a guitar playing but he couldn't tell from where since his eyes were still closed but when he heard the lyrics, "Hope this is the last time cause I never say no to you!" play he knew either someone had gotten a hold of his iPod or someone was playing Rock Band. Either way someone else was in his house and because of the sleepiness he couldn't remember who or why he was on his couch.

When he opened his eyes he immediately remembered everything from last night. Mickie appeared in his field of vision holding his iPod and wires hanging from his ears.

"How did you get these in my ears?" he asked sitting up and removing the headphones.

"Well you're quite the heavy sleeper." She replied still looking through the songs on a playlist he hadn't touched in years.

"I can't believe you found that playlist I haven't used it for years." He said sitting next to where she was at the other end of the couch.

"Well I was looking and this one said BRWL Intros and I found that song and was wondering who it was used for, so I thought I'd wake you up with it." Mickie explained picking a song and put an ear bud in her right ear.

"That was when me and Brooke were a stable. I was the BRWL Champion and she was the Women's Champion plus we were going out at the time so we decided to dominate the entire league which we did for about two months, but then she lost her championship and she blamed me for not being there for her so we went our separate ways or so I thought." He answered remembering that hurtful day and the next that was even worse.

"So what happened after that?" she asked forgetting the iPod completely and was enthralled by the story however short it was.

"Well as I said she blamed me for her losing her title claiming I could've grabbed her to get her opponent DQed even when she knew I hated winning like that." He continued explaining," So Brooke hooked up with my rival at the time, Hunter, sure we were good friends but that's what happens when a championship gets in the way. Anyway the next day me and him had a match for _my_ title, but before that was Brooke's rematch. They were doing well but then when Brooke got the upper hand by sending her opponent out of the ring which got the referee distracted counting her out, that's when Hunter came out and started 'beating' her up of course I got pissed and ran out to save her. That's when it happened; I thought I had him beat because he rolled out of the ring but when I turned around Brooke super kicked me but before I fell Hunter had gotten back into the ring and picked me up suplexing me out of the ring. I hit the ground hard on my neck. Brooke won the match gaining her title back because when the referee turned around Hunter fake slapped her. When my match came along I was forced to tap out because of my neck injury. It put me out for 5 weeks and Hunter took my spot." Ryan finished lying back on the couch.

"Wow I'm sorry that happened." She said handing him back his iPod.

"It's ok you have nothing to be sorry for it's just… I knew Hunter would stoop to that but Brooke, that part baffled me to no end." He replied rubbing his neck the injury still fresh in his mind.

"So what was your theme back then?" Mickie asked changing the subject.

"It should be the first one it's Meant to Live by Switchfoot. I'll be right back I need to make a couple of phone calls." He said getting up from his spot.

"You don't have to do this you know if it's too painful." She stated knowing exactly who he was going to call.

He laughed, "Me and Brooke made up just before we retired the league and I can never hold a grudge against Hunter, his love of pyrotechnics is too funny to stay mad at you'll know what I mean when you meet him." Ryan said moving to his room to make the calls.

Being left alone in Ryan's living Mickie quickly got bored and looked around the room for something to do. When she spotted the Xbox360 she knew that was her best bet of relieving her boredom. She knelt down next to the TV reaching for the cabinets in the wooden stand. There she found Rock Band 1 and 2, Smackdown vs. Raw 2006-2009, Call of Duty 4 and World at War, EndWar, Rainbow Six Vegas, and Mass Effect. Most of them she had never heard of but she at least knew Rock Band and SvR.

Picking up SvR 2009 she popped it into the disk drive. Ryan finally came back as Mickie was choosing her wrestler.

"Hey you got room for one more?" he asked pulling out an old gaming chair letting her sit on it while he synced his controller.

"Sure just let me back out." She replied backing out and selecting tag team match.

Ryan quickly chose a created wrestler modeled around himself while Mickie chose herself.

"The first time one of us gets a finisher throw the other to the corner." Ryan said as he chose Santino and Beth.

"I thought you could only do that when you're a tag team." She said as the entrances started.

"Oh well um about that." He said kind of embarrassed as both of their characters came out at the same time.

"You made us a tag team nice what finisher did you use?" she asked as the match started with her and Beth.

"Well I thought the hurricanrana and power bomb, as long as you're doing it, seemed like the most appropriate." He replied as she whipped the newly tagged in Santino to use the tag team finisher.

"Good choice." She said as Ryan beat Santino until he got his finisher then tagged Mickie in who hit him with her DDT and pinned him.

"I hope this is a preview of Monday I don't really feel like getting my butt kicked by Santino." Ryan said as Mickie turned off the Xbox.

"Me either but as long as it's me and you it shouldn't be a problem." She replied while getting up to get something to eat.

"You want an omelet?" Ryan asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Sure just ham and cheese on mine." She answered enthusiastically. "Who did you get to come and when are they going to be here?" she questioned while sitting down on a stool next to the counter.

"Hunter, Brooke, my cousins Kelly and Cory, Kenny, Geoff, Sarah, Amanda, Chris, Andrew, and Allison. Hunter, Brooke, and my cousins can be here in about half an hour, Kenny, Jeff, and Chris 45 minutes and the others will be here in about two hours, they live in Florida." He said as he finished the omelets and set them on the counter. He reached into a drawer retrieved two forks and handed one to Mickie.

"Wow seven guys and five girls. How did you make 12 calls in 20 minutes?" she asked suddenly confused.

"I asked my question waited for the answer then said bye I wanted to get done quick so I could hang out with you and dust the championships plus it was only 10 calls Cory lives right next to Kelly and Chris and Geoff are brothers." He said pull a bottle of spray duster and two rags.

"Aww man do I have to?" she asked after swallowing a bite of omelet.

"Do you like that omelet?" he asked and got an enthusiastic nod in return. "Then yes or I'll take it back." He said faking like he was going to take her plate which she quickly pulled off the counter and covered with her free hand.

When they had finished their omelets and cleaned up a knock sounded on the door. Ryan moved to answer it with Mickie following close behind. Opening the door revealed who Mickie assumed was Hunter, Brooke, Kelly, and Cory. The girls both having brown hair one let down and the other held in a ponytail one of the boys had long curly blond hair while the other had short brown hair and could see the resemblance between this man and Ryan.

"Mickie this is Hunter, Brooke, Cory, and Kelly, guys this is Mickie." Ryan introduced as they all shook hands except for Brooke and Ryan who shared a brief hug which caused jealousy to spring up in Mickie's heart; it soon disappeared as Mickie remembered the story of betrayal knowing there was no way Ryan would go back to her. It turned out her assumption was right as Cory was the brown haired and Kelly was the woman with let down hair leaving the other two as Brooke and Hunter.

Just as the introductions finished another car parked up on the street with the three other cars. Out of it came two men with short brown hair one shorter than the other the third short blond hair and in between the two others' height range. All of them had athletic builds, being slightly muscular but not too thin.

Ryan introduced the three as Chris, Geoff, And Kenny, the brunettes were Chris and Jeff both brothers Jeff being the younger and shorter and the blond as Kenny. They all shook hands with Mickie and told jokes about how cute her and Ryan looked together, all except Brooke, who felt a pang of jealousy at every joke.

"So when do we get to fight I'm ready for some action." Hunter said opening the garage revealing the ring.

"Ah crap I forgot to dust the belts, let me go get the dusting spray." Ryan said as he ran into the house grabbed the bottle and rags and ran to the garage. When he got to the garage he saw that the ring was already half way out. Ryan dropped the spray by the door and helped push the ring all the way out. When that task was done he grabbed all the belts and the spray bringing all of the items out into the daylight.

Dusting them he handed the ones he finished to Hunter who pulled out a trophy case without glass from the garage putting each one on their bases.

"So what do you have in mind?" Chris asked looking at Hunter when he finished.

"Well how about a Six Man Battle Royal pins and submissions only no over the top rope." Hunter replied getting into the ring making sure the ropes were still good to use. When the inspection was complete the rest of the men climbed in and took positions in different corners except for Chris and Geoff who volunteered for the middle.

Brooke was chosen to be the referee because she had no current relationships with any of the boys since Kelly had a brother and a cousin in the ring and Mickie was Ryan's current tag team partner. The match started when Brooke slid on one of the many referee uniforms hooked to the underside of the ring and she yelled 'ding'.

Immediately off the start everyone found partners, family chose family and Kenny and Hunter partnered up. Unfortunately since Chris and Geoff were in the middle they were back to back against four other people. Against everyone's predictions Ryan and Cory nodded at each other and Cory speared Hunter while Ryan clothes lined Kenny. Confused the brothers attacked Ryan while he was pounding Kenny. They then held him there so Kenny could get a free shot which he did sending Ryan to the mat with the force of the punch.

Seeing his cousin in trouble he stopped hitting Hunter with chops from where they were in the corner and attacked Geoff. From there the match turned into an all out brawl until Ryan kicked Chris in the stomach Ryan proceeded to pull his head between his legs move His legs behind Chris's arms and flip over him hitting Chris on the neck and keeping him in place for the count, "1..2..3." Brooke slapped the mat three times and Ryan got off of Chris and pushed him out of the ring. However when Ryan turned around he was met with a chokehold from Hunter who had watched Chris go out. Hunter quickly lifted Ryan up and slammed Ryan into his knee. Hunter got the cover but Brooke count a little slower than she had for Ryan allowing him to kick out.

Hunter then tried to pull Ryan up but was met with a jawbreaker and when Hunter turned around Cory whipped him across the ring. When Hunter rebounded Cory picked him up by the legs and Ryan jumped catching Hunter midair and slamming him to the mat. Cory covered Hunter and got the pin but when Cory got up he was met with a kick to the gut and Ryan pulled his head into a DDT position and swung out his leg slamming Cory's head into the mat; Ryan quickly covered and again got the pin.

During this Kenny and Geoff decided to team up on the weary Ryan. When Ryan got up he was met with a double clothesline, he was then picked up and whipped to a corner where Geoff punched him and got down on his hands and knees. The next thing Ryan saw was Kenny's hip coming at him and hitting his face. Ryan was picked up again this time by Geoff who was met with punches to the gut and when Geoff turned around Ryan grabbed his waist while Kenny super kicked Geoff and Ryan pulled him into a German suplex pin.

Ryan again got the cover Kenny waited for his chance and he grabbed Ryan's head from behind pulling him down for an awakening neckbreaker. Kenny then pinned Ryan receiving the win. Brooke then declared Kenny the winner and they all exited the ring.

"So how did that feel?" Kenny asked the still recovering Ryan.

"It hurt a lot." Ryan replied feeling the back of his head.

"Ok so what now?" he heard Chris ask.

"Now we wait for the others so we can have a Women's Tournament." Ryan answered sitting against the ring.

"Ok but me and Cory are going to have a match he cost me that win." Hunter said reentering the ring. Cory soon followed him into the ring this time Mickie was the referee.

The match ended with Cory the victor and Hunter sitting in a corner in disbelief that he had lost to Cory again.

* * *

Ok another chapter so next chapter more introductions a women's tournament and a tag team tournament.

This is the longest chapter I have written and it took a whole day starting at 11am and ending at 12:06 am so I hope it's good

BE SURE TO REVIEW

It's that button down there

Seriously

Don't make me beg

~DeathbyMetal~


	7. Chapter 7

Ok we're almost done with the week we just have to get through to the end of the week then these fillers will end I just needed to introduce people. Now then back to the story.

Disclaimer: Death makes you die

Soon after the so called rematch a van arrived hauling the other four wrestlers that Mickie had yet to meet.

"Hey man wassup?" Ryan said going over to the van knocking knuckles with the giant of 6' 8" that got out of the driver's seat. He was kind of skinny for how tall he was but he definitely had muscle.

"Not much man." He replied scratching the back of his head. "So where's the new girl?" Andrew said looking for a new face in the crowd that now had formed in the front yard. When he spotted Mickie Andrew immediately went to introduce himself.

"Hi my name's Andrew and you must be Ryan's new tag partner." He said shaking her hand.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you Andrew I'm Mickie James." She said watching Ryan greet the three girls each with a small hug.

"Just to let you know he's a little unpredictable, he picks a different style every two weeks to keep his opponents on their toes." Andrew warned drawing Mickie's attention back to him.

"So what moves he does in the ring is decided completely randomly?" she asked a little confused.

"Yeah it's a strange habit but it helped him become a multiple time champion here so I guess it helps." Andrew finished.

"So how do you know Ryan other than being in this league with him?" Mickie asked as she saw Ryan send a small wave at her which made her smile.

"Former Tag Team Champs. He does really well in tag team competition. He's held tag titles with me, Hunter, Kenny, and Cory. Plus being best friends since second grade helps too." Andrew explained.

"Thanks for the warning and nice meeting you but Ryan's calling me over." She said as Ryan in fact did start waving her over.

"Ok I'll talk to you later." He said moving off to talk to the others who were itching to fight.

"Hey Mickie this is Allison, Amanda, and Sarah, girls this is Mickie." Ryan said as he pointing to each one and then motioning to her.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mickie said shaking each girls' hand.

"So how much trouble has Ryan gotten into on RAW so far?" the girl who was introduced as Sarah asked.

"Well he's pissed off Santino but that probably the least of his worries I heard William Regal is gunning for him thanks to that loss on Ryan's debut." She replied looking at the girls' amused faces.

"Wait… what?! Since when has Regal been gunning for me?" Ryan asked surprised getting giggles from the girls.

"You didn't know? I'm sure you would've known since you beat him even after getting knocked out." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Can we just get down to business I'm bored and you promised some Cajun cooking." Amanda exclaimed moving toward the ring where the guys had started trying to choke each other out while the other girls chatted. When the rest of the ladies got to ringside the guys quit their antics and slowly one by one exited the ring.

"Okay let's get this started. The matches will be as follows: Mickie vs. Allison, Amanda vs. Kelly, and Sarah vs. Brooke." Ryan yelled to get everyone's attention, "When all the preliminary matches are done the finals will consist of a triple threat women's match." He finished moving to the apron to pull out the ref uniforms of various sizes.

Andrew was chosen as the first referee, Chris the second, and Ryan would officiate the third preliminary with Hunter refereeing the finals. The first match ended fairly quickly with Mickie as the victor over a road-weary Allison. When Kelly and Amanda entered the ring the atmosphere immediately changed as both women had time to warm-up before the match.

The match lasted a good twenty minutes with Amanda picking up the win after a hard fought battle. Then the final preliminary match began with the two women exchanging blows in the middle of the ring. Brooke quickly took control of the match sending Sarah into a turnbuckle. Brooke finally picked up the win after a failed roll-up attempt by Sarah which was reversed into a devastating rolling dropkick.

Ryan quickly held up the brunette's hand and slid under the ring ropes so Hunter could take his place. Ryan then handed the BRWL Women's Championship after taking it from the pedestal in the trophy case. Hunter then held the belt up towards the 'crowd' and signaled for the match to begin. Starting out with the two BRWL natives double teaming Mickie, the match went on for thirty minute with multiple kick-outs and interrupted counts.

The match started nearing a close when Brooke threw Amanda out of the ring and onto the grass when she attempted a spear. Mickie waited patiently as Brooke turned and was met with a kick to the side of the head winning Mickie the match and the belt.

She held up the belt proudly while she ran to the turnbuckle nearest her new friends and celebrated her win. As she jumped off Ryan slid into the ring and hugged the new women's champ.

"How'd that feel?" he asked as she continued celebrating.

"Amazing I love the feeling of winning a championship belt." She said hugging him again in silent thanks for inviting her to his home.

Ryan then turned to the crowd, "Who wants fried catfish." This was received with enthusiastic cheers as everyone moved inside to help make the food.

When the food was eaten and cleared the whole group moved to the living room to hang out and talk about their lives over the past seven months that Ryan had missed. The festivities ended with a Rock Band contest in which no winner was crowned due to endless chaos.

Back in the yard the boys split into teams however because of the odd number Andrew and Cory fought over who would be the referee and who would tag with Ryan. Andrew eventually won earning the right to compete.

All three tag teams would face off at the same time with elimination rules the first two full teams eliminated lost. The match quickly got out of hand and four eliminations were made quickly the final two being Andrew and Ryan. They celebrated as they had just won the tag titles.

The end of the day came and Hunter, Brooke, Chris, Geoff, and Kenny said their goodbyes and heading home with the others stayed at Ryan's house until the morning when they left for Florida.

Finally this god awful chapter is finished sorry it took me so long and that it was such a piece of crap I was trying to just finish it so I could get out of the filler phase I have done that and now the next chapter will be about RAW.

~DeathbyMetal94~

P.S. Again I am sorry this chapter's crap


	8. Chapter 8

AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH I'm so freakin' sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I was on a roll then it just kinda stopped again I'm sorry

So I have to give some credit to two things that inspired me to continue 1) The song Hero by Skillet it's awesome and encouraged me to keep writing with it's awesomeness 2) WWE SvR 2010 by far the best wrestling game EVER it's amazing and it kicks serious ass.

I would just like to say I will never write about the weeks unless it's necessary, so from now on just assume that Mickie goes to Ryan's house and they train and defend their BRWL Titles other than the occasional reference BRWL is now pretty much non-existent in this story

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I really have to write a FanFic about it.

* * *

It was the Monday before No Way Out and Ryan was in his locker room with Mickie discussing strategy and how they would enter the arena.

"Maybe we should do it like I did with Jamie; you know how he got in the ring then about a minute later I came in?" Mickie suggested suddenly remembering that match.

"Yeah but that might make me seem desperate." Ryan replied pulling on an old white football jersey with the purple number 44 and yellow rings on the sleeves flanked by a purple ring on each side of that.

"Maybe but the fans will enjoy it." She retorted adjusted her top slightly and ran her hands through her hair.

"Ok what ever you want but the fans will like it either way." Ryan said pulling on his second boot and tightened the straps.

"Oh come on it'll build anticipation and you know it." She said smacking him lightly on the arm.

"And I already said we could do it your way so why are we still talking about it?" he asked nudging Mickie with his shoulder then wrapped an arm around her waist.

It was then that Mickie chose to look at the monitor and notice the match before them was ending. "Crap we gotta go." She stated getting up and moved to the door.

"Aw man just when it was getting good." He said jokingly following her to the door.

"Hey your not getting anything that fast we've only known each for a week." She said opening the door and walking quickly down the corridor towards the stage.

"I was just joking I've never moved fast in a relationship; when I had my first girlfriend I waited two months for our first kiss." He explained following close behind her.

"Now that's slow if we end up together I better be getting a kiss before WrestleMania." She said giggling as they made it to the curtain where Santino, Beth, and Rosa had left just moments ago.

"No arguments there." Ryan said as he nodded to the technician to start his music. As he made his way down the ramp he was met with cheers and fans holding their hands over the railing, which he gladly high fived on both sides as Lillian introduced him.

"And their opponent weighing 228 pounds, from Mount Holly, North Carolina, Ryan Hoffman."

Ryan jumped from the floor to the ring apron eliciting more cheers from the crowd as he entered the ring and passed by Santino casting an angry glare at him while moving to a turnbuckle to get the crowd behind him.

"And his partner…" Lillian started not exactly sure who it was until the clapping mixed with a guitar riff sounded through the arena, "from Richmond, Virginia Mickie James." She finished moving to the outside of the ring through the ropes that were held open by Ryan to help her out. When Lillian got out he quickly moved to the other side picking up the bottom rope to ease Mickie into the ring as she did her signature slide and then her two fingered salute to the fans on the nearest turnbuckle.

Moving to their corner they silently decided that Ryan would start, while on the other side there seemed to be a debate as to who would start until they saw Ryan in front of the turnbuckle and Mickie on the apron. When Beth agreed to back off the referee called for the starting bell and the match began.

Ryan moved first but instead of attacking he laid back on the turnbuckle and pretended to yawn eliciting a loud roar of laughter from the crowd as Santino got red in the face. Falling for the obvious mind game Santino rushed Ryan and in return got a turnbuckle cover to the face as Ryan performed a perfect drop toe hold at the last second. After, Ryan reached around a groggy Santino and suplexed him over his head landing Santino quite solidly on his neck.

Figuring he could end it quickly Ryan, while Santino was getting to his feet, sent a running boot to the side of Santino's head causing the crowd to groan then cheer. Going for the pin Ryan picked up Santino's right leg while moving his left leg under Santino's to prevent him from using them. Unsurprisingly Santino kicked out, he may have been a fool but he could take a hit like most wrestlers.

A little frustrated with his failed attempt Ryan moved to a turnbuckle not occupied and climbed it from the outside, urging Santino to get to his feet. When he finally did Ryan leaped from the turnbuckle flipping and grabbing Santino's head as he soared over him slamming Santino's head and back into the floor. Mickie who had been itching to get in got her chance when Ryan instead of going for the pin tagged out to let his own back rest from the previous fall.

Mickie picking up from where her partner left off threw the battered Santino into his corner where Beth tagged her self in. The two fresh divas squared off in the middle of the ring neither one backing down, then it happened, Beth slapped Mickie in the face. Mickie with an angry look on her face hurled Beth into the rope as hard as she could and when Beth rebounded she was met with a Lou Thesz Press combined with a few punches to the head. Moving to the corner Mickie waited for Beth to come at her which she did. As she did however Mickie grabbed onto the ropes and lifted her legs onto Beth's shoulders and squeezed her head quickly followed by her signature hurricanrana.

A disoriented Beth got to her feet and was met with a swift kick to the gut followed by Mickie doing her two finger salute after hooking Beth's head further followed by Mickie jumping off the mat and swinging her legs forward smashing the Glamazon's head into the ground. Mickie went for the pin and easily got the three count as Santino was still recovering holding his own head in his corner.

To celebrate Ryan moved through the ropes and placed Mickie on his shoulders as the stadium erupted in cheers as the duo won their match. Letting her get down Ryan and Mickie went to opposite turnbuckles to celebrate the victory. After a few more rounds around the ring the pair made their back to the locker room for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Alright again I'm so sorry for the wait I hope this chap was satisfactory for my fans who probably hate me now.

BTW I reread my story again and I hated it it sounds like I let a monkey use my laptop to write but hopefully this one was better and less well… I can't even explain it but I just hated it.

Please review to let me know what you think.


End file.
